zimmermannsfandomcom-20200223-history
Let’s Take a Quiz / At the Car Wash
When Candace learns that Jeremy will star in a TV commercial, she worries that, with his new-found celebrity, he will forget about her. So, as Phineas and Ferb produce their own TV game show, Candace uses the opportunity to get herself on the airwaves. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to erase all infomercials in the Tri-State Area. Phineas and Ferb help Isabella and the Fireside Girls by building an automatic car wash to help with fundraising to save the star-nosed mole. Meanwhile, Stacy advises Candace to play hard to get with Jeremy. But when Jeremy asked Candace out for a ride to her brother’s car wash, she ignores her BFF’s advise and goes on the date anyway. Elsewhere, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to make a mountain out of a molehill - literally. Summary Candace tells Stacy that Jeremy was in a television commercial. Candace thinks that Jeremy will be totally out of her league, and Stacy tells her about celebrity relationships that Candace realizes that if she gets on TV, she’ll be in the same level as Jeremy again. Stacy tells her it’s not easy to get on TV and forgot the “insignificant detail.” Candace figure out that Phineas and Ferb are helping Isabella and the Fireside Girls to get their broadcasting patches by making a game show, with Baljeet and Buford as the contestants, that will broadcast all over the Tri-State Area. Candace tells Phineas that she will be the star of the game show and asks one of them to get off, with Baljeet pushed off by Buford. Phineas suggests that Perry should be given a cameo and wonders where he is. Perry tries enters his lair through the television set but learns that he’s using the wrong remote. As he entered, he sees Major Monogram on screen giving Carl a massage. He then tells Perry that he lost a bet with Carl, and then Carl gets up and moves Monogram’s mouth while giving Perry his mission in a high pitched voice. Halfway through Monogram stops Carl and tells Perry that this was also part of the bet, Carl finishes giving Perry his mission and gets back on the massage chair. Monogram walks off-screen then comes back in a clown suit to finish Carl’s massage and Major Monogram tells Perry that this was not part of the bet, and Perry leaves his lair with a concerned look on his face. At the backyard, Baljeet asking now as a make-up artist and Buford tells him to be careful with his face. Candace calls Stacy and tells her that her brothers are putting on a game show. Stacy tells her that it’s a good idea, but Jeremy is getting even popular by the minute. This worries Candace until Phineas greets his contestants and warns them about the physical challenge can be rigorous. Candace states that she can handle it and Buford joins in as well. Candace ask for a make up that Gretchen that give her a one. As Perry arrives in Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, he was trapped by nemesis-catch-o-mac. Doofenshmirtz tells him that he develop an addiction on buying some infomercials products, and plans to get rid of it since it’s taking his time away from doing something evil that build the scorch-inator to melt all the infomercial tower to eliminate the infomercials. Phineas opens the game show called “Let’s Take a Quiz”, and introduce Candace and Buford to the audience. The game starts at Round One of the show, Phineas asks a questions and Buford tries to guess the answer. Candace is left without anything to say, while Buford continues guessing, Stacy calls her and answers, “Like what?” which is actually the correct answer. Candace then begins to get the game as they say random words. Dr. Doofenshmirtz tells Perry that he will be doing good by destroying the infomercials. Perry escapes the trap by using the easy-automatic-trap-escaper that Doofenshmirtz bought and attacks him and the two of them begin to battle with some of the products Doofenshmirtz bought from infomercials. Candace and Buford continues battle in the game, and Phineas announces that it’s a physical challenge. After being pied and bagged in the face, Candace replies by saying, “This doesn’t even make any sense!” which earns her a couple of hundred more points, which gets her on fire. Phineas asks Candace if she wants another minus 2000 points, or if she wants another physical challenge. Jeremy and his friend, Coltrane, sees his commercial and later they saw Candace in the game show getting pied in her face. Jeremy becomes impressed and thinks of her as a television star. Perry and Doofenshmirtz still fighting with some products from the infomercials, and Perry uses a vacuum on Doofenshmirtz face and continues to smash his face to the Shrink-inator button that Doofenshmirtz forgot to unplug it and sees a lot of notes to remind him of it. Phineas tells Buford and Candace that there is a final question at winner takes all, Candace quickly answers “Teddy bear stuffing” and saying herself “Be a star, Candace” that Buford sees just some issues. At Phineas was about to say something, the Shrink-inator ray hits and shrinks down the game show set leaving the show inconclusive. Perry then using the Shrink-inator to shrink Doofenshmirtz except for his right hand that crushes him and curses Perry. Phineas sees that the show was miniaturized that Ferb called it a home version. Candace is left wondering who won, and Jeremy comes over sees her looking awful. He congratulates her and tells her that she’s on a whole new level. Candace finds out that Jeremy was only a model for a foot commercial, and the two laugh it out. Phineas and Ferb are riding their new invention, the Ladybug 2000 Roving Swing Set, and greet their mom. She plans to go to the gardening store because something is eating her hydrangeas. They see Isabella and the Fireside Girls trying save the endangered star-nose mole. The girls have made efforts at a bake sale, cat-sitting, and a lemonade stand to make some money, but so far nothing has worked. Phineas suggests that they should construct the tallest zip-line in their backyard, but Isabella suggests a car wash. Phineas and Ferb decide to build the world’s most elaborate automatic car wash, and wonder where Perry is. Perry dives with style in a tube to his lair. Major Monogram scores his dive a 9.5 while Carl gives him an 8.5. They argue over this until Major Monogram smells something burning. Carl runs off to save his spaghetti. Major Monogram goes to his briefing, where he informs Perry that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been dabbling in seismic activity. Carl comes on-screen, saying that he wrote his sophomore thesis on seismic activities and has a website on them, and Major Monogram reminds him about his spaghetti and Carl runs off again. As the boys start to build their car wash, Candace talks to Stacy about Jeremy, who has taken twelve minutes to respond to her text message, and wonders she’s going to do. Stacy suggests that Candace plays “hard to get” to Jeremy. Jeremy calls Candace and asks her to go for a ride in his mother’s car which needs a wash. Candace and Stacy agree that it’s “so grown up”, but Stacy tells her to be “hard to get” anyway. However, Candace agrees to go with him. She sees the automatic car wash that her brothers build and gets hosed down by the super-charged über nozzle as a test run. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Perry manages to get through Dr. Doofenshmirtz’ anti-platypus security, but gets tripped up in a hanging foot-noose. Doofenshmirtz shows Perry his Mountain-Out-of-a-Molehill-Inator explains how he was repeatedly told to “don’t make a mountain out of a molehill,” (first by his mother as a child, later by his father as teenager, and most recently by the Danville Fire Department) that will, in fact, make molehills grow to the size of mountains. Doofenshmirtz reveals that his information on seismic activities came from “some kid’s website,” which turns out to be Carl’s website. (He also tells Perry about the funny pictures of cats he found while surfing the net.) He finishes the backstory by proclaiming that he knows it’s a metaphor, but he is just trying to make a statement. Back at the car wash, Baljeet and Buford are seen in Star-nosed mole costume. Baljeet comments that they look ridiculous but Buford thinks he makes the costume look good. Phineas and Ferb starts up their car wash, and Candace, intending to bust the boys, accidentally stands on the conveyor belt bringing the cars in and is cleaned like the other cars as a song starts. After going through the car wash, Jeremy calls and tells Candace that the car wash is so popular he may not be able to get in and tries to cancel the date. Candace tells him to wait and as Phineas comes over to comment on how well the car wash is doing, she asks Phineas to speed up the car wash so she won’t miss her date. Phineas obliges and tells Ferb, who accelerates the car wash to a ridiculous speed. She yells for it to slow down again, and lands on the windshield of Jeremy’s car. Jeremy invites her in and compliments her waxed, sealed hair from the car wash. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to turn on his invention, but realizes his battery has run out. He searches for a spare battery, and eventually finds one; however it falls under his refrigerator. He digs it out, along with his old retainer. As Candace and Jeremy ride inside the car-wash, Doofenshmirtz starts the inator to make the energy ball grow. It gets stuck in the hole it should go down, so Doofenshmirtz employs the Unstuck-Inator, a giant boot, to stuff the ball down. The ball breaks through several floors, making Doofenshmirtz realize he should have installed the Mountain-Out-of-a-Molehill-Inator at the basement, and enters the Earth, making molehills begin to grow. There happens to be a molehill under the boys’ car wash, and, when it grows, a giant star-nose mole breaks out. Phineas comments that’s what been eating his Mom’s hydrangeas. The mole carries away the car wash atop its head. Perry tosses his hat Frisbee-style, which severs a tie holding up some cables and the rope binding him. The cables fall onto the power switch for the inator, pushing it to a dangerous level and electrocuting Doofenshmirtz. He falls in the hole made by the Unstuck-Inator. The building blows up and Perry flies away on a glider. The Unstuck-Inator explodes out of the building along with Dr. Doofenshmirtz inside the giant boot and curses Perry. The giant mole from the backyard marches through the streets of Danville with the car wash on its head, and Candace and Jeremy drive out of the car wash down its back. Stacy calls Candace, telling her that she was supposed to be playing “hard to get.” Candace tosses her cellphone at the back of the car and smiles at Jeremy, embarrassed. Doofenshmirtz lands on the beach in the giant boot, which the giant mole promptly steps in. As the mole walks out to sea with the car wash, the boot, and Doofenshmirtz, he reflects that maybe this was why one shouldn’t make mountains out of molehills and curses the mole. Phineas says “there goes a good car wash” and greets Perry. Isabella worries how they are going to save the star-nose mole now, and Ferb states that it can take care of itself. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas, additional voices * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb, additional voices * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, additional voices * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Jeff “Swampy” Marsh as Major Monogram, additional voices * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, additional voices * Additional voices: Isabella Acres, Clancy Brown